


And Now, in Reverse

by touougakuen



Series: At All Hours [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Office, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Companion Piece, Established Relationship, Furihata is boss and Akashi is assistant, Happy Birthday Furi!!!, M/M, Role Reversal, This time the S in Seijuurou is for SIMP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touougakuen/pseuds/touougakuen
Summary: On every other day of the year, Furihata is Akashi’s trusted personal assistant. But Akashi knows that November 8th is not just any day, and so he has an idea to switch things up.“Today, for your birthday, I’ve decided I shall be the one of service to you.”Furihata stared at the red head, unblinking. He knew he’d heard him correctly, but he was having a hard time making sense of what Akashi was implying. Hell, he didn’t even think Akashi knew what he was saying.“I’m sorry, what?”“I will be your assistant today.”
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Series: At All Hours [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941139
Comments: 16
Kudos: 138





	And Now, in Reverse

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Furi! This is my birthday tribute to our dearest Kouki, and the second companion piece to my AkaFuri office AU, [Whether Asleep or Awake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328223/chapters/64113106). It takes place about a year after the events of the original fic, which I would recommend reading before hopping into this one-shot (although it’s not totally necessary!)
> 
> Explicit rating for birthday sex, ayy.

It was only a couple minutes past midnight when Akashi wordlessly handed over a thick stack of papers to Furihata, who’d been sitting in the living room of Akashi’s condo. Furihata lowered the volume on the TV, the late-night program fading into background noise, as the documents came neatly into his hands. He raised a brow as Akashi took the seat next to him on the couch. The slightest hint of mischief lit up his handsome face.

“What is this?” Furihata asked. It was unusual of Akashi to saddle Furihata with any form of work when they were off hours. Ever since their relationship began, Akashi lived by the rule that as long as they were off the clock, Furihata wouldn’t be troubled with any assistant-like responsibilities.

“Your birthday present,” Akashi said simply, as if that answered his question. “Well, a portion of it.”

Furihata skimmed the first few pages – legal jargon that was mostly familiar, though the lengthy paragraphs still went over his head. He caught his own name here and there, and another that flagged his attention: _Le Pavillon._ It was the name of a French-Japanese restaurant in Ginza that was one of the couple’s favourites; one that Akashi had first taken him to a year ago, before they were dating.

Realization hit Furihata’s stomach like an unexpected rollercoaster drop.

“Uh, Sei… I might be jumping the gun here, but does this say… that I now own Le Pavillon?”

Akashi tilted his head and smiled, “I see your understanding of legal wording has improved greatly. You didn’t ask me to explain this time.” He said it in a way that told Furihata he was proud of him. It would’ve been a nice moment if the assistant wasn’t so floored by the revelation of what his “birthday present” entailed.

“Wait, wait, hold on a second,” he was still fumbling to catch his thoughts. “ _You bought a restaurant for me_?!” Furihata gaped, punctuating every word.

“It’s not just any restaurant,” Akashi stated, reclining in his seat. “I know you’re rather fond of Le Pavillon. You’re practically a regular now, even the staff are familiar with you.”

“I’m _rather fond_ of matcha Kit-Kats, too – are you going to buy their company for me next?”

Akashi pursed his lips in consideration. His eyes glistened under dim lighting.

“I’m just kidding, Sei!” Furihata rushed to put an end to any absurd ideas.

The red head let out an effusive laugh, and Furihata was relieved he at least knew that was meant to be a joke. His eyes fell to the document on his lap again, unbudging, as if challenging whether or not it was real. When Akashi’s laughter faded, he draped an arm over the back of the couch and his hand was in Furihata’s hair in no time, sweeping through brown tresses with languid motions. A habit he’d picked up some months into their relationship.

“Happy Birthday, Kouki,” he said in a tone that was both playful and affectionate.

“We really need to establish some sort of budget on birthday gifts,” Furihata said, trying not to sound too exasperated. Well, if the past year with Akashi had taught him anything, it was that his boyfriend had the most grandiose ways of showing his feelings. If his affections could be measured by how over-the-top his gifts were, then this might’ve been his largest proclamation of love yet. “I still need to wrap my head around this, but you’ve really outdone yourself this time, Sei.”

Akashi’s hand stopped at the back of Furihata’s neck, “Didn’t I mention? This is merely a _portion_ of your gift.”

“Th-there’s more?”

“Yes, so rest up, Kouki,” Akashi leaned in just close enough to land a chaste kiss on Furihata’s lips. “The day hasn’t even begun yet.”

* * *

Fortunately for the two of them, Furihata’s birthday fell on a Sunday so they were free to spend the day far and away from the office. Furihata had been adamant about having a simple, uneventful birthday and was pleased that Akashi’s long-standing dislike for parties put him in agreement. He could meet up with Fukuda and Kawahara on Friday for drinks, but all he wanted to do today was enjoy Akashi’s quiet company.

When Furihata woke up in Akashi’s bedroom it was already ten in the morning. Grey walls came into focus as he blinked sleep from his eyes, and he stretched against the silky bedsheets with an unabashed grunt.

“Good morning, Kouki.”

With timing too perfect to be coincidental, Akashi stepped into the room, not seconds later. Furihata wasn’t surprised to see him already dressed, as he’d always been an early riser. His outfit was casual compared to his usual business attire, but even in a simple shirt and cardigan, Akashi had a way of looking more dapper than most men their age.

“You slept a lot longer than I anticipated,” Akashi remarked, standing by the edge of the bed. “I was worried you’d wake in the afternoon and that wouldn’t leave much time for the rest of my present.”

Furihata recalled Akashi’s words from last night. He couldn’t imagine what other outlandish gift his boyfriend had prepared. This was Akashi Seijuurou, after all – anything was possible.

Sitting up, he mustered a meek smile, “You’ve done more than enough, Sei. I don’t need anything else, really.”

Akashi, however, wasn’t listening to him. “I’m afraid the rest of my gift to you won’t be as tangible,” he continued, “Though I hope you’ll still make the most of it.”

“Uh, what is that supposed to mean?”

“Kouki, as my personal assistant you are an immense help to me every single day. It’s not an exaggeration to say I was able to get through this past year because of you,” he was regarding Furihata with eyes that were eager to get to the point – his big reveal. “But today, for your birthday, I’ve decided I shall be the one of service to you.”

Furihata stared at the red head, unblinking. He knew he’d heard him correctly, but he was having a hard time making sense of what Akashi was implying. Hell, he didn’t even think Akashi knew what he was saying.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I will be your assistant today,” Akashi said, crossing his arms, almost defiantly. “Every request you have for me, no matter how trivial, I will do my best to grant. And that is my gift to you. Think of it as a role reversal of sorts.”

“M-My assistant?” Furihata opened his mouth and then snapped it shut. All the while Akashi was watching him, gaze clouded with anticipation, a satisfied smirk on his lips. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him, “Wait, this isn’t some sort of kinky roleplay thing, is it?”

Akashi laughed and it was as frustratingly charming as ever, “I’m being serious, Kouki. Unless of course, that’s one of your requests,” he made a face, and the pensive expression did little to hide the teasing underneath, “I suppose I can call you _Furihata-san_ for the day. Or would you prefer _president_?”

A shiver ran down Furihata’s spine. Akashi’s voice did that to him sometimes. Hearing his name spoken so formally in that sultry tone was unfound territory for him – and to be honest, he didn’t hate it.

“N-No, just call me the way you usually do. This is weird enough already,” he shook his head as if to steer those thoughts away. “But Sei, you’re the one who said there’d be no assistant work at home.”

“For you, yes,” Akashi said. He reached for Furihata and swept strands of messy bed-hair out of his eyes. “However, this is different. I’m _offering_ my services to you today.”

“When you say it like that, how can I _not_ think this is kinky?” Furihata muttered under his breath. He was beginning to feel intrigued, though. After a year of aiding Akashi as his faithful personal assistant, the idea of swapping roles was rather inviting. He’d never been in a position to order anyone around before, let alone the high and mighty president. “Every request, huh…”

As if he could read Furihata like an open book, Akashi had detected his moment of wavering and was already putting his plan into action, “Hurry and get dressed, Kouki. I’ve made reservations for brunch.”

Furihata watched Akashi leave the room, catching sight of the grin on his face as he’d turned towards the door. For someone who’d just volunteered to be a personal assistant, Akashi looked like he was enjoying this far too much.

* * *

To his surprise, Akashi did not bring Furihata to another upscale joint for brunch, but he’d driven them to the assistant’s favourite omurice restaurant instead. And after some much needed encouragement, Furihata had managed to make his first request of the day, asking that Akashi take them in the Tesla. Out of all Akashi’s luxury vehicles, it was Furihata’s favourite. He liked the option of playing with the touchscreen, and all the high-tech functions still made him giddy. It was just a really cool car.

They sat in their usual booth, with Akashi browsing a menu across from Furihata. The brunette didn’t need to have a look, he was already planning on ordering his usual – tomato sauce omurice with bacon.

“I was expecting you to bring me to some fancy Michelin star restaurant,” he mused.

“Of course not,” Akashi rebuked, still preoccupied with flipping through the menu. “You said you wanted your birthday to be simple, didn’t you? I think the term you used was _lowkey_.”

Furihata couldn’t help but smile. Even if Akashi had expensive (and absurd) ideas of what gifts were supposed to be, he’d still managed to pick the exact place where Furihata wanted to spend his birthday – eating his favourite dish, with his favourite person.

“By the way, have you thought of any other requests for me?”

“Sei, you really don’t have to do this. I mean, you’ve already given me an _entire restaurant in Ginza_ ,” Furihata’s enthusiasm from earlier was beginning to wane, especially when he thought back to everything Akashi had done for him already. “Which, I might add, is not a normal gift by any means.”

The waitress came by with hot tea and Akashi took a sip before he spoke again, “Do you remember when we visited Le Pavillon for the first time? About a year ago, not long after you started working at the company,” he paused before including, “I believe that was our first date.”

Furihata knew he wasn’t referring to their first date after they became a couple, which had been a private excursion cruise around Tokyo Bay, complete with fine dining and an up-close view of Rainbow Bridge. Akashi was instead alluding to the first time they’d had a meal together; it was the day off that he’d spent entirely with Furihata, a list of his errands taking them all around the city. He knew Akashi had always thought fondly of that day, but to hear him call it their first date gave the gift far more gravity now – it wasn’t just another costly purchase meant to spoil him.

Akashi was certainly a romantic. Furihata had never been with someone who was so mindful of all these little details before. As he swallowed the lump in his throat, he glanced down at his folded hands on the table, wondering how he’d ever repay a gift of that magnitude.

Furihata’s silence seemed to have tipped Akashi off. “Perhaps it was too much of me,” he said, in a diminishing tone.

“N-No! It’s just a lot to take in, but this is definitely the most thoughtful gift anyone has ever given to me.” Of course, no one had ever gifted Furihata an establishment worth millions before. “But it means a lot to me. It’s true that we have a lot of good memories there. Thank you, Sei.”

Furihata would probably never get used to the extravagant perks that came with dating one of the richest men in the country, but he knew it made Akashi happy to overindulge him. And while other couples spoiled one another with flowers or chocolates, the president’s gestures just happened to be of a more spontaneous, private-jet-getaway variety.

He was right that it wasn’t just any restaurant, too. Akashi brought Furihata to tons of celebrity-packed venues, but of them all, he liked Le Pavillon the most. It held a special memory for them, of a time when he and Akashi were still getting to know one another, fine-tuning to the polar opposite worlds they each belonged to. Like Akashi said – it was their first date.

“It’s actually pretty cool. How many people our age can say they own a restaurant? And one that’s been featured on like, Netflix shows about the best food spots in Japan,” Furihata reassured, and as he said this, he puffed up his chest with mock arrogance. “I assume bragging rights come with it, too.”

That seemed to put Akashi at ease, and his disposition softened where it’d been tense before, “I should let you know, there’s no need to worry about managing the restaurant – all of the staff and operations will stay the same. It’s yours in name only. I hope that’s okay.”

“Are you kidding, that’s more than okay! I don’t know the first thing about running a restaurant,” a thought struck him, and his jaw went slack, “Wait, does this mean I get to eat there for free from now on?”

Akashi half-chuckled and he nodded, “You can bring Fukuda-san and Kawahara-san, too. Needless to say, it would all be complimentary.”

Before he knew it, Furihata’s lips were curving into a wide grin, “Geez, you really set the bar high when it comes to birthdays. I don’t know how I’ll ever top a gift like this.”

He’d really have to step his game up. And Akashi’s birthday was only a month away, too. Not that he could afford anything nearly as spectacular, but he’d start brainstorming ideas as soon as he had a chance.

Just as Akashi closed the menu and placed it at the corner of the table, Furihata saw the waitress rounding the corner back towards them. His eyes darted to the red head, “Okay, I have another request for you.”

“What is it?”

“ _Please_ don’t tell the waitress it’s my birthday today,” he pleaded. “They make a big deal out of it here and decorate your omurice with a whole birthday message. I’m almost thirty, I really don’t need to be on display like that.”

Akashi was smiling as he held his face in his snow-white hand, “Oh? Then I should probably cancel the mariachi band I had scheduled to come and serenade you.”

“Oh god,” Furihata’s stomach dropped. “I know you’re kidding but a part of me is terrified there’s a possibility you’re not.”

Akashi laughed and raised a hand to flag the waitress to their table. And although Furihata was still (mostly) convinced it was a joke, it didn’t stop him from snapping a look over his shoulder every time he heard footsteps enter the restaurant. Thankfully brunch with Akashi had gone by without any spontaneous live performances, but if the whimsical glint in his boyfriend’s eyes told him anything, it was that Furihata couldn’t rest easy just yet.

* * *

“Let me get this straight, Kouki,” Akashi tapped a finger against the steering wheel as he watched Furihata climb into the passenger seat. “I’ve given you full authority over me and the rest of our arrangements for today, and your first request is to take you to the public library?”

“Yup,” Furihata said, pulling out a book from his messenger bag. He’d brought it with him to finish during his weekend stay at Akashi’s. “Return my book for me, please.”

“Well, alright then,” the red head obliged. He started the car engine and glanced over, “There’s no need for you to come along, you know. I can take you back to the condo and you can rest, if you’d prefer that.”

“And miss out on seeing Akashi Seijuurou be one of us common folk?” Furihata sneered. “I know for a fact that every book you read is delivered to your door, brand spanking new. When was the last time you’ve set foot in a library?”

“Fair enough,” Akashi cleared his throat, notably avoiding the question. Furihata couldn’t resist poking fun at his boyfriend’s disconnect with the ordinary world – it was his slightly abashed, and mildly irked reactions that did it for him.

Once they arrived at the library, Akashi had insisted on bringing the book to the front desk rather than leaving it at the return bin (he claimed it would’ve made the request too simple, but Furihata knew his comments in the car must’ve stirred some of this stubbornness). Furihata had to admit, it was quite entertaining watching Akashi stand in line at reception and go through all the motions of such a mundane task. As Furihata watched his poised and graceful interactions, he realized once again that Akashi stood out far too much to ever truly be one of the “common folk.”

Furihata had wandered into the fiction section when Akashi found him searching for a particular book, to no avail. “It’s still not here,” he frowned, muttering his disappointment out loud.

“What are you looking for?” the other man inquired.

“There’s this fantasy series I was reading a few months ago, and I left off on book three,” Furihata explained. “But every time I come here, I can never find it. It’s a really old series, too, so they only have like, one copy of each book.”

“Why don’t you just purchase it? Then you could read it right away.”

“There’s no point buying only one book of a series, and besides, that’s not the point. It’s all about principle, Sei!”

Akashi lifted a brow, suggesting he needed further explanation.

“I’m pretty sure someone borrowed it and never bothered to return it, but the library won’t re-order the book because it’s not in demand. I’ve put it on the request list like, three times and it’s always been ignored,” Furihata dragged out a sigh. There were few things he got worked up about, and this happened to be one of them. “Meanwhile I get text bombed whenever I’m a day late on a return. Is that any way to run a library? I thought this was supposed to be a service to the general public! Where is the integrity?!”

Akashi was staring at him after his outburst. He waited for Furihata to collect his breath. “I suddenly remembered you were on the library committee at your high school.”

“You know what this is, Sei?” he rambled on, “Gross negligence.”

“Kouki, while I’m delighted your grasp of legal terminology continues to grow, I don’t believe the library is breaking the law by not carrying your book,” Akashi pointed out. “But I do agree that this is quite unfair to you.” He gestured to the front desk, “If you’d like, I can convince them to place the order for you.”

“Um… can you really do that?”

“If it’s one of your requests,” he folded his arms over his chest, and his tone had turned from pragmatic to mischievous again. “As your personal assistant, it’s important to me that all your needs are met.”

Calling this a “need” was a bit of an overstretch, but Furihata couldn’t help it, his interest was piqued now. He wondered how his boyfriend would even accomplish a task like that, when Furihata himself had been trying for months now.

As if he’d read his mind, Akashi clarified, “Our company is involved in a number of charities, and I believe the public library fund receives a sizeable donation from Akashi Enterprises every year.”

His face read, _so I’m sure they can be persuaded._ Furihata really should’ve known better by now, than to question the president’s influence.

“No, we’re not going to strong-arm the public library into getting _one_ book for me,” he asserted, sighing again as he placed both hands on Akashi’s shoulders. “That’s not how we’ll use your assistant powers today.”

“Powers?” he repeated.

Furihata went on, “I thought I was signing up for Alfred the butler, but what I got was Batman instead.”

“You’re comparing me to a superhero?” As he said this, Akashi looked mildly amused. Furihata chose not to dignify him with a response.

On their way out of the building, Furihata felt his phone vibrate with a call. He came to a halt once he glimpsed the caller ID, and he wavered on whether or not to pick up.

“Who is it?”

“My parents. They’ve already called me twice since this morning to wish me happy birthday,” he held back on a groan. “Birthdays make them sentimental, and suddenly it’s like I’ve gone off to war.”

It was then that Furihata had a light bulb moment. Firmly, he extended the phone to the other man, “You answer.”

Akashi balked at the request, and Furihata could’ve sworn he was inching away from him now, “I-I couldn’t possibly…”

Akashi was a man of many talents, but talking to his significant other’s parents still had a bit of a learning curve, apparently. They got along great, in fact, their reaction to meeting his boyfriend could only be described as absolutely enchanted, and they weren’t shy with singing praises either. But it was exactly that kind of parental affection that he knew Akashi wasn’t used to.

“You’ll be fine, my mom adores you,” Furihata insisted, the grin on his face betraying any attempt to console him. Was it terrible of him to revel in the sight of Akashi squirming? He pressed on, knowing precisely which card in his hand to play, “It’s part of an assistant’s duty to answer calls, isn’t it?”

“Yes, but – ”

“I thought you said it’s important that my needs are met,” he echoed the words, feeling only a little guilty about it. “And right now, I _need_ you to take this call.”

It was all the persuasion Akashi required as he accepted the phone with a defeated sigh. His entire demeanor tensed as he hurriedly tapped on the screen.

“… Hello? Mrs. Furihata, what a pleasure. I do hope you are well. Yes, it’s me,” his cheeks glowed, and he turned away from Furihata, hand over his mouth as he said in a hushed voice, “ _Sei-chan_.”

Furihata snorted, and Akashi responded with an elbow to his gut.

Even superheroes had weaknesses. Incidentally, all it took was a lengthy phone call with Furihata’s doting mother to humble the great Akashi.

* * *

Although Furihata was beginning to see the entertainment value in having Akashi as a personal assistant, he soon realized that coming up with actual tasks for him to fulfill was the difficult part. After they’d returned to the condo, he’d only managed to think of small, menial tasks, sending Akashi as far as the kitchen to brew him a cup of tea. Going out again wasn’t in his plans for a “lowkey birthday”, and he’d rather not spend it running errands with Akashi, either.

Which was how they’d ended up playing several rounds of NBA 2K, with Furihata decidedly making it his birthday wish to finally beat Akashi at a video game.

“Dammit!” he had to stop himself from hurling the controller across the living room as the fourth quarter came to an end with Akashi’s buzzer beater earning him another win. His wish was started to feel like a pipe dream now, after losing three games in a row to the other man. But _of course_ Akashi would excel at this. This was a person who’d never known the taste of defeat. “I was so close that time!”

“Yes, you were,” Akashi agreed, setting his controller down to stretch his arms. “I can see why this was your game of choice, by the way. It is quite entertaining.”

Furihata scowled. To add insult to injury, his three losses were even more embarrassing considering it was Akashi’s first time playing. He had, after all, only added the PlayStation 4 to his condo after Furihata began sleeping over. “One more game, Sei!”

“Kouki, I’m afraid you’ll only get more frustrated if we go on,” the red head replied a bit too casually. Like he could already predict the results of another round. “And that wasn’t exactly my intention when I proposed to be your assistant. Isn’t there anything else you’d rather do?”

Furihata scrunched his face and considered his options, “I can’t really think of anything though.”

“Just request what I would normally ask of you at the office.”

“Then I would just be asking you to do things for yourself,” he countered. “Like picking up your own dry cleaning and scheduling your appointments.”

“I see. That does defeat the purpose,” Akashi admitted. He rested a hand on Furihata’s lap, shifting to look at him, “But I’m determined to keep my word. I said I would fulfill every one of your requests today. There has to be something – _anything_ – that you’d like me to do for you.”

Something about the way Akashi had practically pleaded the last sentence set off a spark within Furihata, and he felt it of all places, in his pants. It didn’t help that Akashi’s voice was always so sexy. He was staring at the hand on his thigh now as he fidgeted in his seat, clearing his throat.

“Anything? Does that include, um…” Furihata’s eyes flitted upstairs, where Akashi’s bedroom was. Though it had only been a hasty glance, Akashi was quick to notice, and his expression told Furihata he’d finally hit the nail on the head. It didn’t take much hinting for him to arrive at the same thought, not when Akashi was normally the one making all the advances.

“Include what?” He was feigning ignorance, egging Furihata on.

“ _You know_ ,” Furihata said, tersely.

“My apologies, but as your assistant, I do want to be clear on what you’re asking for – ”

“Sei,” The spark from earlier was settling into an agonizing tent in his pants and he was growing impatient. “If you want to hear any of my requests then I’d suggest you get me in your bed _now_.”

Akashi was having a hard time keeping a straight face. He looked devilishly complacent as he pulled Furihata to his feet and followed him up the stairs.

* * *

“Speak up, Kouki. Tell me what you want.”

A small whine left Furihata’s throat as Akashi’s lips hovered over his bare chest. His breath ghosted on Furihata’s skin, flushed and teased by brisk kisses over his collarbone and down to his stomach. But just as quickly as Akashi’s mouth had been on him, he’d pulled away with a swift flick of his tongue every time, never giving Furihata as much as he wanted.

Furihata could only squirm on the bed, mourning his loss when Akashi left another taunting kiss on the tender skin below his nipple.

“Well? Don’t you have a request for me?”

Deciding that it was too much for him to endure any longer, he pulled Akashi’s hand to where his fingers could brush his pert nipple.

“H-here,” it was too embarrassing to say it straightforwardly. “ _Please_ , Sei. This is torture.”

It seemed to be enough direction for Akashi though, and he leaned forward to scatter kisses down Furihata’s neck before dipping to close his mouth on the same nipple he’d been thumbing. He sucked and lapped at it liberally, moving to the other to give it just as much relief. Furihata let out a breath that’d been building up in his lungs. Every one of Akashi’s motions at that moment, from the balmy lips on his chest to the hands that caressed his sides, felt so impossibly good after being provoked just minutes ago.

But gratification wouldn’t be given to him so easily. Akashi was at a standstill once again, knees on either side of Furihata as he prodded for more instructions, “And now what would you like me to do?”

It was a good thing Furihata was beginning to overcome his initial embarrassment. He gestured to himself under Akashi, hard and throbbing, desperate for attention. Swallowing thickly, he urged, “Suck it.”

The demand had come out almost aggressively and Furihata barely recognized his own voice. A flicker of delight in Akashi’s eyes told Furihata he was pleased, and it didn’t take any more coaxing for him to crawl backwards on the bed and situate between Furihata’s legs.

He worked on the skin of Furihata’s inner thigh first, soft kisses turning into harsh sucks that would surely leave blooms of red where they’d landed. Before he could trample on what was left of Furihata’s patience, Akashi granted him a solid lick along the underside of his cock, earning a helpless gasp from the brunette. Furihata’s moans were soon scrambled with heavy breaths when he felt Akashi’s mouth take him in and ease into a rhythm that spared nothing of his length.

When Akashi’s tongue rolled over his head, Furihata’s back arched off the bed and it was enough to make his mind spin. He reached for Akashi on impulse, grasping red hair under shaky fingers. Between Akashi’s wet lips and the smooth hand stroking his base, Furihata knew he wouldn’t last long. He was getting close.

“Sei… a-ahh,” the moan came from the back of his throat as he rode the orgasm out in Akashi’s mouth. He quivered, completion hitting his body with more prominence this time, like a reward for all the teasing he’d manage to bear at the start of it all. His legs were still twitching when Akashi finally withdrew from him with a soft ‘pop’.

Their eyes met and he wiped the corner of his lips, “I don’t suppose you’re satisfied yet.”

Furihata took some time to catch his breath. “We’re not even close to done,” he agreed.

It only took a few seconds for Akashi to regroup and go looking for the bottle of lube in his nightstand. As he rummaged for it, his sturdy frame curved over Furihata, who could only marvel at how perfectly defined the lines of his chest were. When Akashi caught Furihata staring, he huffed a soft laugh and tilted to peck his sweaty forehead.

After he’d coated his fingers, Akashi pressed his free hand against the bend of Furihata’s right knee, holding him open for better access. He was swiping inside before long, a testament to his own dwindling patience. But Akashi still gave particular care to each of his ministrations, and when his fingers curled, he hit just the right spot to make Furihata cry out with pleasure. His hips bucked as the feeling shot through him and his hands clutched the bedsheets underneath into messy heaps. Akashi was knuckle deep when he looked over at Furihata through half-lidded eyes.

“Is this what you want, Kouki?”

“Mhmmm,” Over the moan that spilled from his lips, he could barely muster proper words. But this wouldn’t do. It wasn’t enough, not yet. “S-Sei… I want you…”

“And how do you want me?”

Furihata steeled his will and with what was left of his strength, he reached for Akashi’s cock. It was rigid in his hand, drops of his own anticipation pooling at the slit. He gave it a few greedy strokes, “I-I want you inside me.”

Another surge of thrill passed his handsome features before Akashi’s face was composed again, “As you wish.”

He let out a tight-lipped groan when he finally slid in and Furihata realized for the first time how much he’d being holding himself back until now. As soon as he’d heard the raspy sound, Furihata became all too aware that he was hard again. From above him, Akashi’s brows creased, and he shut his eyes to concentrate, only opening them when he was all the way inside.

His thrusts started slow and gradual, so Furihata could really feel every inch of Akashi filling him up. By instinct, his legs wrapped around the other man and his heels locked onto his firm back. At the same time, his hands flew to Akashi’s face, bringing their lips together with a ferocity that only the red head could bring to life within him. Their tongues crashed in the kiss and with newfound resolve, he bit down on Akashi’s lower lip, deriving a delicious mewl from his boyfriend.

As if responding to his intensity, Akashi picked up his pace, his hips hitting skin with audible claps. He propped Furihata’s legs over his broad shoulders as he drove in and out of the brunette with more force than before. The pleasure hit Furihata like crashing waves and he thought he’d crumble under all the sensations. Akashi gained speed with every rock of his hips, and in the fervor of it all, Furihata seized his right hand and guided him to his cock. Akashi took the cue without delay and began pumping him generously, until Furihata felt himself veering towards another finish. He came with a yelp, onto Akashi’s hand and all over his own stomach.

Breathless, he looked into the glossy red eyes that were wavering to keep contact. He knew that Akashi was close, too. Furihata’s voice sounded strained when he made his next request: “Come for me, Sei.”

The words were enough to send Akashi over the edge. He pounded into Furihata as fast and hard as his remaining stamina would allow, breath catching on another groan that told the brunette he was almost there. With a final, erratic thrust, Akashi was spurting his load inside him, and at the peak of release he dove to catch Furihata’s swollen lips in another heated kiss.

* * *

Furihata was in the tub of the en suite, splayed out so that his arms hung over the edges. Like the rest of Akashi’s condo, the bathroom had been designed with Western influence, with the tub elevated on a small platform. Through the ceiling-high windows on his left, Furihata could see evening come upon the Tokyo skyline. Relaxation was swift to sink into his spent body.

He heard the door of the bathroom open, but his head felt too heavy to lift and check. “Enjoying ourselves, are we?” Akashi asked with that cool voice of his, as he entered the room.

Furihata exhaled loudly, “Feels like I’m at the spa. What did you add to the water?”

“Nothing more than bath salts and essential oils,” Akashi picked up one of the glass bottles from the counter to study the label, “They were all gifted to me by Reo-san. He’ll be pleased to know we’ve put them to good use.”

“Oh, speaking of Mibuchi-san, do we still have the candles he gave us?”

“I believe we do.”

“Would you mind lighting a few?” Furihata asked, his eyes fluttering shut. “For ambience, you know? Then it’ll really be perfect.”

“Certainly, Kouki.”

“And when you’re done with that, could you order in from Saito’s? I kind of want to stay in tonight – oh, I’ll have the steak.”

Akashi had been sifting through one of the large built-in cabinets when he paused to look at Furihata, “My, my, look who’s finally making requests,” he tipped his head to the side, flashing a brilliant smile, “Well, I’ve always known your boldness to come out in the bedroom. And it appears to have a lasting effect.”

Furihata was far too relaxed to give into his boyfriend’s teasing, so he merely shot him a cautionary look before plunging deeper into the soapy water. It must’ve been a half hour after Akashi had left after lighting the candles when Furihata finally emerged from his bath. Descending stairs onto the main floor, he found the red head in the living room, placing their takeout order. Furihata had thrown on one of Akashi’s fancy pajama sets, and was relishing in how good the expensive material felt on his skin.

“I have to say, for the president of a massive corporation, you’re pretty good at taking orders.”

“That’s only because you’re the one giving those orders,” Akashi said with a telling laugh. “Our food should be arriving shortly, by the way.”

Furihata plopped onto the couch, noticing that Akashi was heading towards the kitchen as soon as he’d settled into his seat.

“You must be parched,” he said. “Let me get you a glass of water.”

“Wait, Sei,” the brunette called him to a stop. He beckoned him over with a wave of his hand until Akashi was on the couch with him. “Can you just stay still? We don’t have to do this assistant thing anymore.”

“I thought you’d finally gotten the hang of it.”

“I did, but seeing you run around trying to accommodate me made me realize that what I want right now isn’t an assistant, but my boyfriend,” Furihata took Akashi’s hand in his, weaving their fingers together. “And while it was fun having you fulfill all my wishes today, I think I’m ready for things to go back to normal.”

But Akashi wouldn’t budge so easily, “I’m not sure I’ve done enough for you.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well, I had asked my friends for suggestions regarding your birthday present,” Akashi recounted. “Aomine had the notion that after being my assistant for a whole year, you might want me to _play servant for once_ – as he put it.”

“I should’ve known,” Furihata shook his head at the mention of the blue-haired manager. “Sei, you don’t owe me anything. I like the way we are, at work and at home. I’m happy being your assistant because I like taking care of you – the same way that you enjoy spoiling me so much. And when we’re at home, I like that we don’t have any roles. We’re just… you know, _us_. And that’s the best gift I could ask for.”

As he listened, Akashi’s expression softened, and Furihata could see his reluctance giving way to understanding. He turned towards Furihata to collect him in an embrace from the side. The warmth he radiated was welcoming as his forehead slumped against Furihata’s damp hair.

After a few muted seconds, he sighed, “Kouki, before I met you, I think I was lost for a very long time. Perhaps you already have some idea, but when you devote your life to running a business, it all becomes very cynical and lonely. I’d spent years without knowing what it meant to have a genuine interaction with someone – until you arrived at the company.”

Furihata was quiet, fixed on every word. He’d already surmised that the Akashi in the past was similar to the one he spoke of now, but he didn’t talk about it enough for Furihata to know for sure.

“Being with you is the greatest gift I’ve ever received, and I’ll spend a lifetime trying to repay you,” Akashi continued, and his voice was softer than Furihata had ever heard it before. “It’s because of you that those desolate days are behind me. It’s because you came into this world, because we were lucky enough to exist in the same time, and the same place. It’s a remarkable thought, isn’t it? And that’s why I don’t believe birthdays are just ordinary days.”

He rested his chin on Furihata’s shoulder and closed his eyes, “Happy Birthday, my love.”

Furihata could feel his heart clenching in his chest. He hadn’t expected Akashi to be so candid, but as always, he had a delicate, yet profound way with his words, and it moved him every time. With a sniff he whispered, “Thank you, Sei. For everything.”

They stayed cuddled on the couch for a while, no other words needed between them, until the doorbell rang. Akashi went to receive their food delivery and was setting the takeout boxes on the dining table when Furihata hastily intervened to assist him.

“Sorry Sei, I know how excited you were to be my assistant today,” he lamented as he popped open the bottle of wine Akashi had handed to him, “I hope you’re not disappointed.”

“Not at all,” Akashi said around a grin. “Though if you have any last requests, I would be happy to oblige.”

“Hmm, just this,” Furihata scooted over to Akashi and pulled him into another tight hug. He burrowed his face in the crook of the other man’s neck, his lips curling into an automatic smile. It was something he’d noticed before, the way their small height difference made it feel like the space was made just for him; without bending or tip-toeing, he’d nuzzle in every time and feel so snug against Akashi’s skin. It was a perfect fit. “You give the best hugs, you know? I’d be more than happy with just this. For my next birthday, and all the birthdays after that. Think you can provide?”

“Of course,” he knew his response before Akashi could even say it. Sturdy arms clasped around his waist with a squeeze. “A lifetime, remember?”

“Yes. A lifetime.”

Just as Furihata had originally planned, the two of them had a quiet dinner, void of any surprises. After they ate, the couple watched Furihata’s favourite sci-fi movie in the media room, pointing out and laughing at all the campy details. When they crawled into bed that night, Furihata tucked closely in his boyfriend’s arms, he let Akashi know that there was no need for him to feel indebted to him. Because as long as they were together like this, Furihata couldn’t imagine asking for anything more.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I originally intended for this to have more assistant!Akashi crack but it turned out to be a lot fluffier and just really wholehearted. I can’t help it, I have a soft spot for these two.
> 
> Once again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY FURI THE ACTUAL LIGHT OF MY LIFE. <3


End file.
